O U T B R E A K
by Liwuidz
Summary: Dovewing has kits, but they are Tigerheart's. Bumblestripe leaves her and Tigerheart wants nothing to do with them. Follow Dovewing's kits as a terminal disease strikes the clans, turning cats into zombies. M for language, violence, and disturbing content (In later chapters).
1. H A P P E N I N G

**A quick prologue so there's something.**

* * *

Crouching down to drink from a puddle, Troutstream lapped up the water.

She didn't notice the strange color of the water as it was well into the evening.

As she went back home, she noticed she was feeling a little dizzy. Slowly she started to die.

Little did she know she would start one of the worst plagues the clans would ever see.

* * *

**Chapter One.  
**

**Soon.**


	2. R E J E C T

_Author's Commentary~~~_

**First Chapter to my new story ' ' . If you guys haven't read 'Leaping Fox' you seriously should read and review. (This is not a sequel to Leaping Fox in any way. When reading this story, don't be thinking, well SHE DIED IN LEAPING FOX. Think that Leaping Fox never existed.) Thank You. = )  
**

**More of a 2nd prologue to clear things up in this chapter (kinda clear the summary up... How it happened, what went down... things like that)  
**

**In this you will discover how Bumblestripe left Dovewing, why Tigerheart wanted nothing to do with her kits-in-coming, and a peek on what Troutstream was thinking when she went home. (:)  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Liwuidz©2013. Don't copy my work please. lol. :)  
**

* * *

"C'mon Dovewing, get a move on." Cherryfur yowled to her as Dovewing fell behind, feeling strangely tired.

"Sorry... I just feel so tired all the time." Dovewing had started to like Cherryfur when she became a warrior, she had matured a lot since her apprenticeship. They had become best friends. Now they were on a patrol together checking the Windclan border with Dewpaw. Thornclaw had recently cut himself on a branch and had been in the medicine cats den for days. Jayfeather said he was close to being allowed on warrior duties.

Cherryfur looked around, turned to her and said "You know you're pregnant right?"

Dovewing froze and didn't say anything. _no. I can't be! No. Please let her be joking._

Cherryfur saw her look and understood. "The whole clan can see it, I'm just surprised Bumblestripe hasn't noticed. Hey, i never even knew you to were busy."

"Oh please don't tell him, let me." She pleaded.

"Yes, of course."

"Oh thank you, thank you."

Bewildered Cherryfur continued the patrol solo as Dovewing ran back to camp.

* * *

_A Short amount of time later._

* * *

"Dovewing. What is it! Spit it out." Bumblestripe yelled frustratingly.

"I'm having kits." She immediately regretted telling him.

At first, his eyes lit up. Then they turned into rage. "Don't try to fool me Dovewing." He spat "I know how kits are made. And we never mated."

"How could you do this to me!" HE wailed.

"I'm- I'm sorry, i haven't been seeing-" she stopped. She couldn't let him know.

His eyes flamed. "WHO! WHO IS IT!"

Then he took in her comment. "You betrayer! You betrayed me and Thunderclan! We're Done!"

As he walked away, without turning his head to look at her , he said "Have fun telling them who the father is, and you better not say me." He disappeared with a lash of his tail.

_What have i done? _Sobbing she lay on the ground.

"They're mine. I see." A voice sounded from behind her.

She looked up to see Tigerheart. "Yes."

Looking her in the eye with absolutely no expression, "I want nothing to do with them."

Not knowing what to say, Dovewing said nothing, he continued "You left me, I'll leave your kits."

He turned away. And left.

Heartbroken, she lay there until a patrol came and brought her back home.

* * *

**Troutstream's POV  
**

* * *

_Starclan i feel so sick. Please help me. I don't want to die. I want to serve my clan as a warrior for more time. Why have you done this to me? Help me. Help Me/ Help me._

Sitting unconscious in a coma for 3 long months. They didn't know what to do.

Her heart still had a beat.

But soon the sickness was overtaking her.

And when she would awake, the clans would be terminated.

_Her last thoughts were of being a good warrior._

She was dead. But the new her was alive.

And ready to fucking kill.

* * *

**There's chapter one. :)))))))))))))))  
**

**hope you enjoyed.**

**sorry for the lack of words.**

**i don't have much pc time**

**please review.**

**it helps.**

**a lot.**

**thanks**

**REVIEW**

**~ Liwuidz**


	3. S T A R T

**It's been a while. Trying to get back into writing this.**

* * *

Riverclan woke up to a peaceful day. Bird chirping, forest noises to be heard. Little did they know one of the most unthought horrors was about to occur on this beautiful day. Willowshine was working in the Medicine Cats Den when one of her patients, Troutstream, started cough out blood, she did this for about 10 seconds then collapsed on the floor. The clan held a ceremony for her, and many warriors mourned. The next day she was buried outside the camp. Out in the forest, two young cats were secretly having fun.

"Oh Grasspelt." moaned Icewing as Grasspelt rammed into her vaginal areas with his erect dick.

Grasspelt pulled out with disappointment. "That was only three minutes."

"Fine, want another blowjob." She asked as she came up and started sucking his penis.

This went on for a while until they stopped because they heard a noise.

"What was that?" Icewing shrieked.

Out of nowhere, a Cat slit Icewings throat and started eating her neck.

Grasspelt wimpered in fear, as he fell into a bramble.

The cat turned around and looked at Grasspelt.

"Troutstream?" Grasspelt said.

Those were his last words, as Troutstream slashed his stomach and crunched at his guts as he screamed, until he had lost so much blood he died.

After eating most of the cats, Troutstream left towards the riverclan camp.

The cats had woke up to the screams and so everyone was awake when the Zombified Troutstream burst into camp and leaped on Mistystar, slashing at her throat, taking all of her nine lives. She then caught Petalfur and fatally bit her on the forearm. Soon Petalfur and Mistystar were soon Zombies as well, and by the morning, Rushpaw was the only remaining Riverclan member. He had run off into Thunderclan territory.

The Riverclan camp was now infested by zombies, and they were headed into Thunderclan.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, Im rusty  
**

**Chap 4 up maybe next week, probz on the weekend. (homework)**

**~Liwuidz**


End file.
